Cappy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy, Boss |point value = 200 (Cappy, Cap) |notes = 12 HP }} Cappy (plural: Cappies) is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It initially appears to be a bouncing mushroom, but if Kirby uses his inhale on it, the mushroom cap is inhaled, revealing Cappy's true form to resemble a haniwa statue. Kirby can then spit the mushroom cap back at Cappy, KO'ing him. If Kirby has a Copy Ability, he can just attack him with that defeating him in one hit. Cappy yields no Copy Ability when inhaled. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Cappies are friendly civilians and they featured a town full of them. Tuff is often seen playing with a trio of Cappy children: Honey, Iro, and Spikehead. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Cappies are found in the game's first level Green Greens where they mostly just hop around minding their own business. They are usually seen wearing mushroom caps. When they are wearing hats, Kirby must use his inhale to remove them. This will then reveal the Cappy's true face and they can then be taken out with the inhaled cap. Another method for defeating them is to just spit a puff of air at them while they still have their caps. Some of the Cappies are stationary and just wiggle in place. These ones are inhaled along with their cap if Kirby tries to eat them. Sometimes Cappies appear without their mushroom caps. These ones are even weaker than a Waddle Dee but make up for it by appearing in groups of two. In Extra Mode, Cappy is replaced by Blopper. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Cappies act like they do in Kirby's Dream Land. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, they use their updated design from'' Kirby Super Star. Cappies never appear without their caps in these games. Kirby's Pinball Land Three Cappies are located on the top stage of Whispy Woods Land. Kirby has to hit each one twice—once to knock off his cap and again to defeat him. If a Cappy loses his cap, he will wait several seconds before he gets another one. When all three Cappies have been destroyed, the item behind Sir Slippy will change to a black Warp Star, which will take Kirby to the boss if he hits it. If he waits too long, however, the Warp Star will disappear and Kirby will have to beat the Cappies again. Hitting a Cappy (with his cap on) earns the player 600 points, while hitting one without his cap yields 1200 points. Kirby's Block Ball A small Cappy appears in the Target Shooting Area of Stage 1. After the ball hits him four times, the player moves on to the room with the Cappy boss. This boss stays in the middle of the screen, occasionally hopping to the left or right side to hit a side paddle (which shrinks it). Once Kirby has done six damage to him, his cap explodes and four small Cappies surround him. They slowly move about the screen, revolving around the boss. Two hits dispatch each small Cappy, and six hits dispatch the boss. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Cappies have similar behavior to that in Kirby's Dream Land. However, they have a new technique as well: They will throw their hats off in an attempt to hit Kirby when he is in midair. In Revenge of the King, there is an altered version of Cappy called Poison Mash that is stronger and slightly faster than regular Cappies. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Cappies appear without their caps. Coming in contact with one will not hurt Kirby, but he will bounce off him (this also is the case for Broom Hatter). In Stage 1 of Level 6, Cappies hide inside Jump Holes; after a few seconds, the enemy will pop up, launching Kirby in whatever direction the hole's arrow was facing. Kirby Air Ride Occasionally, they are seen hopping around in the middle of the track. If Kirby inhales them, their cap will be sucked off. They will freak out and run away. Cappies are common in the Sky Sands level of Air Ride mode. Numerous Cappies also appear in the Kirby Melee stadium, notably in Kirby Melee 2 where a plethora of them gather at the top of the level. Kirby: Canvas Curse Cappies make an appearance in this game as enemies. Tapping one with the stylus will cause it to lose its cap. Kirby Mass Attack Cappies make a small appearance in the sub-games Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Cappies appear mostly in Cookie Country, the first level. They act exactly as they do in Kirby Super Star. If Kirby swallows a Cappy's mushroom cap, the Cappy will stop jumping around. He will feel his face in surprise and then slump his shoulders in sadness from losing his cap, this may indicate that Cappies treasure their caps greatly. This also makes him even easier to defeat or evade, as he stops jumping around. Some Cappies, however, will continue to bounce around. Cappy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in Magolor Race 3. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Cappy looks and acts exactly as he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, most Cappies have been turned into cyborgs by the Haltmann Works Company. Regular Cappies are extremely rare, appearing only in the Ability Testing Area and a secret room found in Stage 8 of Access Ark. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Cappy appears in the intro of this game. He, alongside Broom Hatter and Waddle Doo, has his color drained when Claycia steals Planet Popstar's colors. Kirby's Blowout Blast Cappy behaves like he typically does, though he cannot shoot his cap into the air. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of him appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Kirby Battle Royale A Cappy appears as an audience member in the last car of the train in the Ore Express mode. Kirby Star Allies Cappies appears in ''Kirby Star Allies as an enemy. They act exactly as they did in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Cappies will also act dejected if their hat gets destroyed. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cappies play a major role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as citizens of Cappy Town. However, here they are ironically capless. They also serve as allies to Kirby. They reluctantly live under the rule of King Dedede. Cappies are shown to be cowardly and mistrusting of new ideas, especially ones involving monsters or Kirby. Their cowardice makes them easy victims for monsters and King Dedede, as they never seem to want to do anything about problems until Tiff tells them to, or monsters start attacking; Meta Knight even states in Cappy Town Down that Cappies are peaceful and fighting isn't in their nature. Their relationship with Kirby is shown to be mixed; while they do appear to enjoy his company at times, they often use him for their own convenience. Examples of this are found in episodes Tourist Trap, where the Mayor suggests Kirby inhale all the garbage left by tourists, and The Meal Moocher, where they rely on Kirby to finish their leftovers (and Tuggle’s entire selection of expired food). In Watermelon Felon, one of Dedede’s tricks turns them against Kirby, and it is only when Tiff reminds them about how many times Kirby has saved them that they begin to rethink their opinions. In Cappy Town Down, they once again turn against Kirby after he fails to save their town from destruction. The topic of him saving them is brought up again, though because "he didn't protect that time", they are much more reluctant to forgive him. Despite this, some episodes reveal that they do care for Kirby, such as Kirby Takes the Cake where they agree to celebrate one year of Kirby’s arrival in Dream Land. Although Cappy Town is home to many Cappies, only a few are named and given personalities. * Biblio * Buttercup * Chief Bookem * Doron * Gengu * Gus * Hana * Honey * Iro * Mabel * Mayor Len Blustergas * Melman * Professor Curio * Samo * Spikehead * Tuggle * Yabui Although Cappies have defining features such as solid black eyes, stubbed arms, and flat undersides, other characters such as Fang and Sir Ebrum share some of these traits, and given their unknown species may be related or somewhat similar. Cappy Town is not home to the only Cappies, as in Curio's Curious Discovery, King Dedede makes a comment about Cappies "showing up" in Dream Land (suggesting that they are from another country),"My clan took charge of these parts way before the first Cappies showed up in Dream Land." - King Dedede in Curio's Curious Discovery and in the comics in One Crazy Knight a Cappy character is clearly depicted, despite the fact that the comics are foreign to the town and possibly even the planet. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series A Cappy trophy exists in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Related Quotes Trivia *Without his cap, Cappy strongly resembles the modern interpretation of a Haniwa doll or a Gyroid from the Animal Crossing games, in both appearance and motion. *Cappy, along with Blipper, is one of the only common recurring enemies to not appear in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, not counting bosses. *Cappy's face resembles that of Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. *Cappies could possibly be based on the Amanita muscaria mushroom. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dr. Yabui has a diagram of a Cappy's body hanging on his office wall. According to the diagram, the creature's digestive system looks similar to an intestinal tract with a stomach-like area near the middle. The digestive system begins at the mouth and ends at the the Cappy's underside. Artwork Image:Cappy1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:Cappy2DL3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiD_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Kar cappy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:KCC Cappy 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KCC Cappy 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Orchestra_Cappy.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra K25th Twitter (119).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork K25th Twitter (44).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter IllustImage01.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Halloween 2019.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KDL Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Shotzo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 3.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' kbb_1-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Cappy.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Cappy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Images-10.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Brawlball Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE Cappy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KDCSE_Smash_Stone.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD_Cappy_Scream.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Cappy trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KatRC_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Cappy figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Cappy_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (cyborg) KBlBl_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Cappy trophy 2584.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KSA_Cappy_render.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References de:Cozy es:Cappy fr:Cappenois it:Cozy ja:キャピィ ru:Кэппи zh:凯皮菇 Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Cappy Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Mythological characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Male characters